1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a system for attachment of vehicle components, and, more particularly, to a vehicle trim locating and attachment system including a unique locator projection for providing dual locating and attachment functions.
2. Description of Related Art
The interior and exterior of a vehicle typically include a variety of molding and trim components which are attached to a base panel or a frame made of metal and the like. Known methods of attaching such components to the vehicle frame include bonding of the component to the frame, snap-fitting of the component in a complementary insert provided in the frame and/or removably attaching the component by fasteners and other such attachment means. In order to facilitate replacement as well as the attachment process for such components, it is often preferable to removably attach the components by fasteners as opposed to the bonding thereof.
Conventional methods of removably attaching molding and trim components require the components to first be located (i.e. properly aligned) relative to a base panel or frame member, and thereafter attached to the panel or frame member by means of one or more fasteners, such as a screw/nut combination, a j-clip and the like.
Referring to FIG. 1, an exemplary conventional attachment method using fasteners is illustrated. As shown in FIG. 1, an exterior or interior component 2 (i.e. vehicle trim) is illustrated as being attached to a vehicle frame or panel 4. Component 2, which is typically formed of plastic or other moldable materials, and/or includes a base plastic layer, has a locating area 6 having a locator pin 8 formed thereon, and further has an attachment area 10 having an aperture 12 formed therein. Panel 4, which is typically formed of metal, includes a first aperture 14 sized to allow insertion of locator pin 8 and a second aperture 16 sized to allow insertion of a screw 18 or another such fastener. In order to attach component 2 to panel 4, component 2 is first located relative to panel 4 by inserting locator pin 8 into aperture 14. As shown, screw 18 is thereafter inserted into apertures 12 and 16, and a nut 20 is used to fasten the screw as needed.
As readily evident, the conventional attachment method described above with reference to FIG. 1 is inefficient and cost-prohibitive for several reasons. For example, during the manufacture of component 2, one or more locator pins and apertures must be separately formed in component 2. Further, a complementary aperture for insertion of the locator pin and a separate aperture for insertion of a screw must be formed in panel 4. Thereafter, during the assembly process, component 2 must first be located relative to panel 4 by insertion of the locator pin into its complementary aperture. While component 2 is held in position, a screw must be inserted into the apertures of component 2 and panel 4, and a separate nut then fastened to the screw. These manufacturing and assembly requirements thus play a significant role in increasing the overall cost associated with trim components. Yet further, the provision of separate locating and attachment areas (6, 10) is often problematic due to limited tool accessibility, which must also be taken into consideration for such trim component design.
For the conventional trim component attachment method described above, it would therefore be of benefit to provide a component attachment system which eliminates and/or minimizes the requirements for manufacturing separate locator pins and/or apertures in a trim component, as well as in the vehicle frame or base panel, and which further eliminates the need for separate locating and attachment assembly operations during the component attachment process.
Yet further, other prior-art component attachment systems and techniques are known and disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,208 to Boundy. Referring to FIGS. 8-10 of Boundy, there is disclosed a door trim panel fastening assembly including a male member 10 and a corresponding female member 40. A door trim panel 72, which is to be attached to inner door panel 80, is provided with a projection 74, which further includes a slot 70 having a circular portion 78 for engaging male member 10. As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, inner door panel 80 includes an aperture 82 for receiving press-fitted members 10 and 40, thereby fastening door trim panel 72 to door panel 80.
As readily evident form the illustrations in FIGS. 8-10 of Boundy, since female member 40 is susceptible to being detached from or pivoted relative to male member 10 during assembly of door trim panel 72 to door panel 80, the door trim panel fastening assembly disclosed in Boundy does not provide a repeatable locating function, which is critical to proper and efficient alignment and attachment of trim panel 72 to inner door panel 80. Thus without a proper locating function, alignment of the trim panel to the door panel is likely to be incorrect and/or skewed during attachment, since alignment of the trim panel to the door panel relies solely upon the screw type fastener. Further, reliance on the screw type fastener as the only connection leaves open the possibility of the trim panel being readily removed from the door panel.
It would therefore also be of benefit to provide an attachment system that provides location capabilities for thus preventing misalignment during fastening and/or attachment. Yet further, since the door trim fastening assembly of Boundy includes multiple components as illustrated in FIGS. 8-10 thereof, it would also be of benefit to provide an attachment system with a minimal number of components for reducing the overall manufacturing cost for such systems, and for further minimizing the odds of failure of the attachment system.
Accordingly, based upon the discussion above, there remains a need for a vehicle trim locating and attachment system, which provides efficient component connection capabilities, which is economically feasible to manufacture and utilize during installation of components in a fast-paced vehicle assembly line, and which provides for efficient locating and attachment functions, as well as stability and durability to the finished trim and panel combination.